


Blood on Sand

by Sleepless_Star



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Serial Killers, sorry Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Star/pseuds/Sleepless_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got the cash, they've got the car, they've got the guns, what else do they need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on Sand

**Author's Note:**

> For the right atmosphere listen to Black Rebel Motorcycle Club.  
> In case of any typos/grammar mistakes point out, please!

The air is too hot, too dry to breathe it in outside the car. They both ride into the sunset, like a pair of a second hand heroes from a B-class movies, the back seat of the car is stuffed with the black duffel bags.  
One of them is open and Levi can see the packs of money peeking out.  
He exhales into the palpable heat of the air inside of the car that is too old and beaten to even presume conditioning.

Erwin and him are clad in black, which makes the heat even worse, but they cannot stop to change clothes, nor can they find a shitty motel nearby to rest a little.

Levi can bet the police will be frantically checking all possible hideouts in 100 miles so their plan is to ride and ride.

When Levi's time in prison had been coming to the end, Erwin sat down by his table during the lunch (nobody did it, Levi was not the friendliest guy around having earned a reputation of a short tempered and foul mouthed psycho who could easily take on a guy twice his size. After he had bashed big Joe's head into the bathroom floor and broken arms of two his friends nobody dared to bother the always grumpy looking shorty. He could easily find a free place in gym and never had anyone approach him for any dirty preposition) and flashed his perfect fit-for the-president smile.  
One could wonder what a charismatic and prim looking blond guy was doing in a shitty prison here but once you took a peek into his record you would wonder how the hell he managed to get away with such a short sentence. In short, the leaders of the international drug and human trade cartels usually went in for the full time. Erwin, the smart fucker, got only five years.

The preposition he had explained to the blank faced man was easy and old as the desert itself but Levi had no intention whatsoever to become a law abiding citizen after the prison and Erwin's plan sounded good. So, so good. And Erwin had no means to return to his gang – in order to shorten the sentence he had chirped away till everyone was caught. Poor police must have wasted a ton of pencils and papers for his confessions.  
Erwin was also not the most likable bastard in the whole world despite his looks and charisma.

So here they are, riding through the empty roads of the south in a car loaded with money and weapons, a beautifully executed heist and a dozen or so of bodies behind them. Levi did not count. He simply shot them all dead.  
Levi is 5'3” but is full power, speed and murder intent. His black hair is still styled into the prison undercut and his skin still pale from being in for so long. His gray eyes half-lidded, always staring on the world outside with disdain, thin lips never being stretched into a smile. Never lost a fight, this grumpy guy, Erwin jokes. Nobody laughs. 

The air is hot and the sun reflected from the endless plains hurts the eyes but the head feels satisfyingly empty.  
They've got the cash, they've got the car, they've got the guns, what else do they need?  
A shower, Levi thinks, feeling the sweat roll down his body under the clothes, feeling disgusted, but too tired and too hot to even move. Everything tastes like sweat and sand, the dust feels gritty on the teeth.

They stop at the morning of the second day, having slept (more like blacked out) in the car in the desert. It's a small camping place, only one camping car is visible.  
Levi finishes the only residents (some young pair, the girl looking like one of the hipster whores Levi despised when he had part-timed in the bar). They make use of the crampy shower (the feeling of the water on the skin is almost orgasmic), rampage the freezer while the bodies still drip blood.

The guy's clothes fit Levi alright (he has to shorten his jeans though), but Erwin will have to do with simply changing into a white button-up, the big oaf he is.

They leave refreshed and optimistic, carefully adjusting the broken door so it looks closed.

It will be three days before the bodies are discovered.

Levi feels elated, powerful, the blood boiling under his skin. His face betrays nothing, though, just the way he grips the wheel when it is his turn to drive. He is speeding, but who cares.  
They had got the money into the trunk.

It is on the fifth day after the heist that Levi notices a lonely figure on the side of the road. A guy, more like a boy, holding his hand in an international sign of hitch hiker. Erwin hisses an order to pass him, but Levi feels invincible.  
And the boy, oh, he has got the longest and prettiest legs out there, standing under the unforgiving desert sun in shorts and white t-shirt and with his backpack leaned against a tanned calf. When they stop (Erwin is silently fuming in the back seat), the boy strides gracefully and leans onto the open window. His lips are cracked and his disheveled chestnut-brown hair is matted with sand, his face is dusty but the pair of amazingly green eyes stare intensely at Levi as the usual banter is exchanged. The intense stare goes right into his pants and he feels them tighten as he rakes his eyes over the delicious sweet youth presented to him.

The boy, Eren is his name, needs a lift till the nearest town. Well, they can take him further if he is traveling in the same direction as the pair in the car. Eren bites his lip in the effort of thinking and Levi shamelessly stares, feeling his dick twitch. Erwin is silent behind them, but Levi can swear he hears the gears inside the clever blonde head turn, processing risks and possibilities.  
In the end Eren gets his backpack and strutters to the door on the other side. He is on the front seat, near Levi, his back pack in his legs, and Levi has got the best view.

Eren chirps away for the most of the way following the international unspoken agreement between hitch hikers and the drivers. Levi doesn't listen, simply alternating between staring on the road and on the wide expanse of the golden skin on the right of him. It has been long time, he thinks, and the prison also did not do him just.

Erwin is the one who asks some questions (any news from this region? Heard it's not calm here these days...), Eren simply shrugs and says that the last time he has ever watched news was 2 weeks ago in a shitty bar. Erwin almost visibly relaxes.

They stop at another rusted and half-buried in dust motel.  
Erwin and Levi get a room together, Eren gets a room apart from them. But after taking shower and getting some fresh t-shirt (shorts stay on, much to Levi's delight) he sneaks into their room. He has got tequila bottle in his hand and he does not like to sleep on the empty stomach, or so he says.

Surprisingly, Erwin is the first to black out. Eren and Levi finish the bottle and giggling Eren holds onto Levi's muscular shoulder as they both make way to the boy's room as it's time to go to sleep. Once they reach it and the door is open Eren leans into Levi, one of his thin hands slowly gliding over the chest tightly hugged by a black tank-top. His eyes, still bright and beautiful, if little bleary from the consumed alcohol, are calling to Levi. And the older one answers, his hand, that has been supporting the drunk boy in the waist slide lower, until he feels the softness of the small and perky butt under it. Squeezes, drawing a grasp from Eren. And Eren reaches out and laps a bead of sweat that makes it's way down Levi's neck. Looks up at the older man and smiles, the pink lips stretched over the perfect teeth. Everything moves quicker from that moment on. Eren lands on the bed face fist, his ass high in the air, Levi is quick to follow him, grinds into the provided treat, bites into the back of his neck.  
Eren moans like a whore and fucks like one, spreading himself for Levi, then eagerly riding him until his come is dripping from the boy's asshole and his voice is cracked. Levi finishes twice, Eren makes it three times.

They fall asleep naked, intertwined like animals, sweaty, exhausted, covered in come, not even bothering to stumble into the shower.  
In the morning, they make it to the shower together, Levi standing under the water as Eren is on his knees, licking and sucking his cock like a candy, his eye glinting mischievously when he coyly looks up, lips wrapped around Levi's dick.

After the breakfast it is clear that Eren has no real destination in mind and so he follows the pair into the car, Erwin still bleary from the hangover, Levi sated and almost purring as he watches the boy's hips dance as he walks around the car.

They travel like this for over a week, Levi shamelessly ordering a room for Eren and himself. The boy likes the rough play, Levi discovers with the delight. He once undresses Eren only to find red lacy panties underneath the tight shorts. Erwin watches them, silently and thoughtfully, as Eren sits on his lap during meals, Levi's hands gripping, squeezing the soft flesh, gliding over lovingly, watches when Levi mouths the boy's collar bones peeking from under the t-shirt. Notices how they look at each other.

He cannot get enough of the boy, of his willingness, sex drive, his wantonness and readiness, his intense stares directed on Levi, only at him. Nobody have ever looked at Levi like that. Nobody have ever jumped him like this, kissing, hugging him hungrily, as if he is the air so needed for breath, he is the first meal in weeks. Levi drowns in the green eyes, in the lean body, in the smooth tanned skin, in his moaning voice. The boy is everything he has ever been looking for. Funny how he did not know it until meeting Eren. How addicted he become to sleeping near somebody, of waking up to a pair of these crazy eyes.

When on one of the stops Eren's ass is groped, Levi does not hesitate to simply bash the guy's head into the nearby wall until he is dead. Eren only smiles at him, throwing his arms around Levi's neck, thanks him and grinds his hips into Levi's, wantonly, his eyes hazy with lust. Erwin helps them to make it look as if the guy has been run over by the truck while sleeping, what a drunk he is.

They discuss the plans with Erwin, of course, but having a third companion have not changed anything on the whole.  
Get to the big city, divide the money, stay underwater for a while. Call me back if you need anything.

When they arrive to the city, they decide to celebrate it. Erwin is not to fond of the idea but follows them into the bar, while Eren is clinging to Levi, watching the brightly-colored light turn the nights into the eternal carnival with his expressive eyes wide open, childish wonder written on his baby face, Levi's hand is possessive on his waist, gripping tightly.  
His first wish is to run to a sex shop and get stocked for the further traveling with the boy. He is not going to stay here, that is for sure.  
Eren wants to go to see the ocean, as he once explains to Levi (sitting on him, panting with his tongue stuck out, like a dog and gyrating his hips in the most pleasurable way while Levi's cock is buried deep into his hole)  
The ocean it is, then, Levi says as he flips them over and fucks into the boy roughly, steadily.

 

Now, they sit surrounded by the screaming, laughing and talking crowd, and the blasting beat of the music, downing the whiskey for the successful arrival. Eren leans onto his shoulder, giggles, as Levi's hand slides over his thigh and Erwin mumbles something about being too drunk.

In the end they both help the big guy back into the room in the hotel. Levi feels the urge to piss so he uses the bathroom in the Erwin's room. When he stumbles out he sees the mortifying picture – Erwin is on top of Eren, his eyes hazed with lust, his big hand cupping the boy's shorts, the other is on his mouth, effectively cutting any sound the younger one can make. Eren is struggling weakly, his eyes flashing angrily. Levi can hear Erwin's heavy breathing, can see the sweat glisten on the boy thighs.

It is strange that he registers all this as he gets the gun from the back of his pants, almost calmly, his stoic facade not ruined by the swirling fury inside. Almost as if there are two Levi's - one gnashing his teeth and trashing with possessive anger while the second presses the gun into the back of Erwin's head, looks down cooly on the form under him...

Everything comes to the halt here, Erwin stops and Levi cam see the bulging muscles on the back of his neck.  
Then, a chuckle.  
“C'mon, Levi, you get all the fun. Let's have a threesome, if you feel left out” - Erwin's speech is slurred, the words of a drunk fool spewing easily. His hand on Eren's crotch grips tighter and Eren bucks under him, his furious scream muffled by the big hand. The world outside swirls, shouts in drunkenness, the music makes the windows tremble so no one hears when Levi pulls the trigger.

Eren's face is colored red from the blood that erupts from the Erwin's forehead.  
Eren's eyes are big, shining glassily in the artificial light, as he stares at Levi from under the Erwin's body.

Levi lowers his hand, exhales, tucks the gun automatically behind the belt, then quickly drags the lump of meat that a mere seconds ago was his companion to the floor.  
Before Eren manages to utter a sound (is he going to scream?), Levi is already over him, his face is finally twisted into a grimace of fury and drunken jealousy as he flips the boy over, one hand pressing Eren's head into the blood covered sheets while the other yanks his shorts down, exposing the round butt.

He rams in, no preparation or lube, his face twisting even more as the tightness and the dryness is painful even for him, but does not stop, even as he hears Eren scream into the bedding, his fingers digging into the bed. He fucks him dry, asserting his claim, ignoring the blood trickling down the boy's thighs. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that what he does is completely wrong, that he is on the road of no return, that Eren will never willingly stay with him after being raped. That is until he feels the boy push back into his thrusts, until he tugs on his hair, lifting Eren's head and hears him moan, gasping for air. 

Levi releases his grip on the boy's hair and reaches to his crotch – Eren is rock hard. 

They fuck there, Erwin's body on the floor, until it is painful to cum.

Eren looks like a pre-historic god of cruelness and debauchery, now on his back, his hair wet from the sweat curled messily on his forehead, his green eyes almost golden with the madness and pleasure, blood smeared over him, his limbs gripping tightly onto Levi, as he grins happily while the older man fucks into him, blood slicking the thrusts, bites into the golden skin painfully until he breaks the skin. Eren laps his sweat, licks his own cum from his hands, rakes his nails over Levi's short hair at the back of his head, moans delightfully and meets every thrust. They kiss, crazed, hungrily, biting, two rabid dogs.

Later, as Levi comes out of the bathroom again he lets his eyes smooth over the tired and satisfied boy's form on the bed. He carefully oversteps Erwin on the floor, sits down and cups Eren's cheek. The green eyed boy leans into the surprisingly gentle caress, laughs a little.  
Levi does not ask for explanation verbally, but Eren is good at understanding him already.

“I used to be a headhunter, y'know. Used to travel like this, search out the monsters like you, the killers, robbers, rapists. Followed them, sniffed them out and killed them. Everyone who has managed to escape the justice. Believed I was the justice.” - His eyes gleam crazily and Levi is affected, caught, he knows he will not be able to let go, ever.

“Until one day I've cornered that one guy in a dirty toilet on a stop for the truck drivers. He got the upper hand, can you believe it? And then he raped me right there, on the dirty, piss-covered floor, fucked me dry till I cried and screamed and begged. And you know what?” - Eren stretches, the skin covered in the drying smears of blood gleams beautifully.

“You liked it” - Levi's voice is hoarse, his eyes never leaving Eren's.

“It was the best fuck of my life” - Eren purrs, “After that I have killed him, of course. Shot his brains out, all over the parking lot. But I realized what a monster I was. That my place is among the monsters like me. So I went around, never returning home. Swore to myself I will find a perfect partner to continue this way.” - their eyes meet again.

“You are perfect” - Eren breathes, his hands carefully burying into Levi's hair, moving the fringe from his face.

Levi leans in, kisses him, devours the lips that manage to speak so sinfully, so twisted while the face is that of an angel. They are both panting, gulping air when they separate.

Eren pouts, a childish and sweet gesture, clashing so crazily with the surrounding hell.  
“I still wanna go to the ocean” - and adds his puppy eyes to that. Levi's mind wanders to the car parked in the underground, to the cash locked in the trunk.  
He once again leans in, rubs his nose against Eren's. Feels the arms sneak over his shoulders, hears the pleased hum from the boy, feels his smile.

“To the ocean it is then” - he murmurs, kissing Eren lightly

“And I still need to find the bastard who had killed my mom” - Eren whines. Levi nods absentmindedly, his hands wandering over the smooth skin, worshiping the lean body in front of him.

Levi loves the big cities. Everything is possible here. Need a change of the sheets at two of the morning? No problem. A 24-hour a day open sex-shop? Just right around the corner. Two guys dragging the third limp body early in the morning? Sure, it happens here, boys always get overexcited on the first day. Poor dude will sleep it over.

They leave behind a perfectly cleaned room and a tip for the maid.

Later, as Eren stands leaning on the hood of the car watching Levi thoroughly soak Erwin's body and the dirty sheets in gasoline, he admires the muscled back, the broadness of the shoulders of the other, the quick and precise movements, the gun stuck in the belt behind. Eren knows how good it feels under this crazy man, how he presses the boy into the sheets with the full weight, how his dick feels up in his ass. His back is still sore from the yesterday, his body is covered in scabs and bites, but Eren is happy. 

In the morning he has called Mikasa from the lobby phone. Told her that his study in the big city is going well. Yes, he has passed this semester exams with no problems at all. A bit of cramming, but he is doing fine. His part-time work at the restaurant is also nice. The people he works with are fantastic (while he speaks, standing near the lobby and leaning on the counter he watches Levi watching him from one of the dirty old armchairs covered with worn out green plush material. Eren arches his spine slightly so that his ass is pronounced sinfully and smiles coyly when he sees Levi's lips thin and his knuckles turn white). 

The life at the university has been his cover up legend for two years. He has told Mikasa that he had passed the entrance exams excitedly on the day he had shot the serial rapist's brain all over the front window of the guy's car. 

Of course he knew who his two partners were. He still had all the contacts from his headhunting days and when the car stopped and the window rolled down Eren could hardly hold down his excitement. Oh, he knows what a monster Levi is. That his father was an infamous serial murderer. Why Levi was in prison in the first place. How much would his head cost. But Eren will not let this beautiful animal, this perfect killer, born and bred to slaughter in cold blood, die. No, Eren understands Levi, wants him, desires to be taken by this beast, possessed by him, to submit to him like a crazy bitch he is, to feel him dominate over Eren's boiling blood, sate the fire burning inside him. 

Levi is everything he needs.  
And Levi will kill for him, with him, in his name.

Eren licks his lips, squints in delight as the older man throws an open Zipper on the body, the fire starts. It's a pity, they could have got quite a sum for Erwin's head, some of his old pals are still looking for him to have a nice chat. Or his head marinated on their writing desks. But one needs to make sacrifices. 

Levi walks back, sure, calm, powerful, his eyes running over Eren, hungry, insatiable. There is a bunch of toys Levi have bought and they both are eager to try them out. Eren watches him, thinks that he should reward this beast for the previous night. Thinks that he will give him a blow job in the car, pictures it so clearly that he feels his heart beat faster. Can see himself sprawled over the seats, sucking Levi's dick while he is driving, his sculptured hands on the driving wheel, maybe one of them is holding Eren's hair, pushing his head down to the hilt, till the boy gags. Eren shivers at the picture, is horny. Can almost taste Levi's cum on his lips.

Levi comes up to the Eren, stands between his legs (always open for you, baby, Eren once said), drags the slightly taller boy down for a bruising kiss. Eren groans into his mouth, sucks on his tongue, bucks into the strong body pinning him to the car.

When they separate Eren licks the thread of saliva from Levi's lips, holds his intense gaze.

Smiles.

“To the ocean now” - Eren purrs.


End file.
